Tricks-and-Treats
by OnlyYouForever
Summary: Halloween oneshot. Set whenever your hearts desire, with a Georgetown flashback.


**A/N: Happy Halloween! My darling Talita put an idea in my head and then this happened. I hope you all like it!**

* * *

><p>"Trick-or-treat!"<p>

Glancing to her left, she smiled at the group of small children rushing past her in their costumes.

A little boy dressed as Batman stopped in front of her. "Mommy look! She's-"

"No no, honey. We don't point." His mother scolded as she grabbed his hand and smiled at Alicia as she pushed him forward.

Feeling her phone buzz in her pocket, she stopped walking and fished it out, smiling when she saw it was Will. "Hey you."

"Let me guess. You're not making it back today."

Sighing, she looked around her and tried to move away from the sounds of giggling trick-or-treaters. "I'm sorry. Just when I thought we had reached an agreement…" She winced when he sighed on the other end. "I'm sorry." She repeated.

"It's okay. Really."

"I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"Oh you will, believe me."

She heard the doorbell ring and his groan in response. "Getting lots of kids?"

"More than ever. They keep interrupting my annual viewing of Catwoman."

Rolling her eyes, she couldn't help but smile. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. Every year. You know that."

She shook her head and let out a soft laugh. "Well, I'll let you get back to ogling her and I'll call back later to say good night."

"Don't forget."

"I won't. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Before she could place her phone back in her pocket, it vibrated, notifying her of a text from Will. _Don't be jealous. You'll always be my favorite._

_Wrapping a towel around her wet hair, she ran from her bathroom to open her door for Owen. Her eyes widened and she burst into laughter at the sight of he and his boyfriend dressed as Tweedledum and Tweedledee. _

"_Your cavalry has arrived." He muttered as he passed her and entered the apartment. _

"_Hey, beautiful."_

"_Hi, Derek." She reached up to hug him. "It's good to see you." She told him between giggles._

"_We got here as quickly as we could." Owen told her. "I had to call for help."_

"_There weren't many options for you since today is Halloween…"_

"_Oh, please don't tell me I'm going to be your Alice." She pleaded._

_They looked at each other. "Why didn't we think of that?" Owen asked him._

"_No, honey. When Owen said you needed a costume, my eyes fell on this and I couldn't see you in anything else." He zipped open the garment bag that Owen held up._

_Her mouth dropped open in shock. "What the hell is that? And where is the rest of it?"_

"_I told you she would react this way. If she had it her way, she'd be a nun." Owen told him._

"_No, I wouldn't. Shut up. I just don't think that I would dress up as a…" she reached out to grab the material. "What is it? A dominatrix or something?" _

_Owen rolled his eyes. "It's a cat, Alicia."_

_Looking at the material in her hand again, she eyed him, confused. "It's leather."_

"_That's because it's not just any cat." Derek shot a look of disbelief to Owen and shook his head. "It's Catwoman." _

_Shaking her head, "I can't wear this, you guys. It's just…too…"_

"_Yes, you can. It actually covers your whole body, I promise." Derek assured her. "Go put it on. We'll help with the tail and everything else when you're done."_

"_Tail?"_

"_Yes, Alicia. Cats have tails." Owen teased. Glaring at him, she snatched the garment bag from his hand and went to put the costume on. "Put your black boots on with it." He yelled after her._

_Entering her bedroom, she laid the costume out on her bed to get a better look. Shaking her head, she removed her robe and started to put the leather catsuit on. "I should have never agreed to go to this party." She muttered. After zipping up her boots she shook her hair from the towel and turned to look in her mirror. Taking in her reflection, she admired the way her curves were accentuated and wondered if Will would appreciate it. "What if he doesn't like it?" she wondered aloud._

_Hearing her heels click on the floor as she made her way back to them, Owen and Derek quickly rose from where they sat on the sofa to look at her. "Oh God, you guys, I don't know about this. Maybe I should just call Will and tell him I'm sick or something and he should go to the party without me." She said as she made her way to the floor length mirror in her hallway. _

"_Girl, look at you! I knew you would look fantastic in this." Derek whistled as he circled around her._

_Eyeing herself in the mirror, she shook her head slightly and sighed. "I don't know. I look like some sort of…sex kitten."_

"_Honey, you __**are**__ a sex kitten."_

_Alicia glanced at him, amused by his statement and turned back to the mirror, raising an eyebrow at Owen's reflection. _

_Putting his hands up, he shook his head. "I cannot agree or disagree with that statement. It would just be weird." He approached her from behind and put his arm around her shoulders. "But, I can say, that you look really good, sis." He assured her before kissing her head._

"_Thank you." _

_Derek clapped his hands to get their attention. "Alright, so there are ears, gloves and an eye mask, but please tell me you'll still let me doll up your already beautiful face with some feline style…"_

"_Umm…"_

"_Yes, she will." Owen answered for her. "What about her hair?"_

"_Oh we're going to let those curls out to play tonight!" Derek exclaimed. _

_Hands on her hips, she glared at them. "Do I get a say in this?"_

"_No." Owen answered as he sat back down in front of the TV while Derek started on her hair and makeup._

_After about thirty minutes, "All done! That boy is not going to know what hit him." He told her as he stepped back to admire his work, before turning her to the mirror._

"_Hey, I don't look like a little girl that's been playing in mommy's vanity."_

"_I would never do that to you. Besides, you don't need it." He smiled as he helped her put the mask over her eyes._

_After one last look in the mirror, she took a deep breath before turning to them. "Ready?" she asked as she put her gloves on._

"_We're not going with you." Owen told her._

"_Why not?"_

"_It's a campus party. We don't even go here."_

"_So what? Come on." He didn't move. "Owen! Are you really going to let me walk all the way over there by myself? Looking like this?"_

_He looked at her, contemplating what she'd said before jumping up from the sofa. "She's right, she's right. Mr. Georgetown would kill me."_

_As she locked her door, she heard her phone start to ring. "Shit. I should get that. It might be Will."_

"_We'll wait downstairs." Owen told her as she ran inside. _

"_Hello?" she looked at the phone in her hand when no one answered. "Hello?" she repeated. Shrugging, she hung the phone up and left her apartment. Exiting her building, she looked around for Owen and Derek. Slowly she walked toward the parking lot, thinking that they may have gone to the car for something. "Owen? Derek?" She glanced around for any glimpse of their bright costumes. "Guys…this isn't funny." Shaking her head, she sighed. "Fine. I'm going back home." Turning on her heel, she bumped into someone standing behind her, dressed as Michael Myers and jumped back screaming. Watching as they quickly removed their mask, her eyes widened when she saw it was Will. "You ass. You scared the hell out of me!" _

_Laughing, he reached out for her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." _

_She swatted his hands away. "How long were you standing there? Where is my brother?"_

"_He left. I was supposed to grab you. But…" his eyes roamed her body. "I got distracted." He smiled at her. "I was not expecting this." He gestured to her costume. _

_Tilting her head, "You don't like it?"_

"_I…I…I love it." He stuttered and looked down at his costume. "I should have gone with Batman." He mumbled. She shook her head. "No? No Batman." Slowly, he reached for her again, taking her hands in his. "I'm never, ever going to see Catwoman and not think of you right now in this moment."_

_She felt her cheeks redden. "Yeah, sure."_

"_Actually…" he moved closer, closing the gap between them. "I'm thinking that maybe we should skip the party."_

"_Really?"_

"_Oh yeah. I don't want to have to kick anyone's ass for looking at you the wrong way." She looked into his eyes. "That mask… Your eyes… You are incredibly sexy."_

_Biting her lower lip, "So, what do you suggest we do instead?" she whispered._

"_I have a few ideas. But, I need you to make me a promise first." She pulled back slightly to look at him, questioningly. "Don't ever get rid of this costume. Ever." He requested before leaning down to kiss her neck._

_Laughing loudly, she nodded her head. "Okay, I won't." Turning her face to meet his, she captures his mouth with hers and kisses him roughly, taking his and her breath away._

Letting out a mild laugh, she shook her head and continued walking, waving at a group of children dressed as superheroes that stopped to watch her go by.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the sofa with a fresh bowl of popcorn in his lap, the sound of the doorbell once again interrupts his movie. Releasing a loud sigh, he placed the bowl on the coffee table and stood.<p>

"Shouldn't you kids be asleep already?" he mumbled on his way to the door. "I'm coming." He called out when the doorbell rang again. Opening the door, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Trick-or-treat." She purred, softly.

Speechless, he took in the sight of Alicia, leaning on the doorframe, dressed in the very same costume that took his breath away all those years ago. "You have impeccable timing. See…I'm all alone because my-"

"Mommy? Mommy!" he turned in time to see a tiny blur of raven curls fly by and into Alicia's waiting arms.

"Hi baby." She said as she lifted her into her arms, kissing her cheek. "I'm so sorry I missed Halloween, I tried to make it home earlier. Did you have a good day?" she asked as she walked further into her home.

She nodded. "But, Daddy was scaring me all day long." She complained.

"He was? He used to do that to me all the time. What a meanie." Will lightly gasped and placed his hand over his heart, feigning offense.

"Daddy, look. Mommy is dressed like the lady on TV."

"Yeah? I hadn't noticed. Good observation, baby." He smirked.

"Mommy, do you want to see all of my candy?"

"Only if I can have some." She watched as she made her way into the dining room. "I'm so happy I made it before bedtime. I was afraid she'd be asleep." Glancing in his direction, she caught Will eyeing her.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't wish she was." Smiling when she burst into laughter, he pulled her to him. "Happy Halloween, Mrs. Gardner."


End file.
